Pina Coladas and Blue Swede
by Darkrose32
Summary: Peter, Drax, Rocket and Groot are trying to secure an artifact for the Broker when Harry, Draco and Severus show up somehow? Then more stuff happens because Peter doesn't have a quiet uninteresting life and well Harry can't stay out of trouble. The two together with their friends in-tow wreck havoc where they go and get into more trouble then they're worth just ask Rocket.
1. Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Chaka

Chapter 1

Harry was tired, to say that he could sleep for years was an understatement. He knew Malfoy was up to something. Harry would stay awake all hours of the night to watch his footsteps disappear and move on the marauder's maps. Part of Harry just wanted this all over. He wanted the war over, he wanted rid of his paranoia. Mostly he wanted to disappear.

The next evening he barely touched dinner. "Harry?" Hermione got his attention. "You should eat, Harry." She said. Harry offered her a smile.

"I'll eat later." Harry sat in his usual spot at the gryffindor table. Ron was busy stuffing his face as usual but that was ok. It distracted him from Harry, something he wished Hermione would do but she stared at him a minute more before she went back to her meal. He sat reading more of his potions book which was nearly as entertaining as the Half-blood Prince.

Ginny grabbed him as he walked toward his dorm that night. She threw her arms around his neck playfully. "Are you ever going to ask me out?" She ask Harry. Harry grinned at the redhead.

"Ginny with everything going on I'm just not sure it's a good idea. My head is in a thousand different places." Harry said praying that would get her off his back. Really be just wanted everyone to leave him alone right now. He had more important things to do and worry about.

Ginny whined. "One day I'm going to get the answer I want." Ginny said. Harry laughed.

"Maybe." Harry smiled and pulled away from Ginny. He went to his dorm to work on some homework. It never fails that when he needs to focus his attention on something important Mcgonagall or flitwick or snape give 12 inches of parchment of homework. Do they not realize he has a dark lord to vanquish? Harry let out a sigh. Everything was getting to be too blood much. His plate was too full.

Later that night he after he finished his homework he pulled out the marauder's map and watched Malfoy move around in the sixth year girls restroom. This has become the norm for Harry recently. He donned his invisibility cloak and made his way to the restroom. He was surprised when he heard Myrtle comforting Malfoy. It sounded like someone was crying, probably Myrtle Harry thought.

A minute later Harry was standing facing Malfoy's back. Draco turned around to face Harry. "You don't know what it's like." Draco said. He sounded defeated.

"What are you talking about?" Harry growled. Draco wiped his eyes then turned back to the mirror. Harry thought for a moment that maybe Draco was feeling the way he was. That maybe everything was getting to be too much for him. Harry scoffed. Draco chose his life, Harry thought. He didn't get to chose his.

"Just leave me be Potter." Draco turned back towards the sink and mirror.

"Not until you tell me what's going on in the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked.

"None of your business O chosen one." Draco said with a sneer.

"You're nothing but a disgusting death eater like your father." Harry said under his breath. Draco turned around to cast a crucio but Harry was quicker.

"SECTUMSEMPRA" Harry yelled pointing his wand at Draco. Draco stumbled and then collapsed in the floor of the girls restroom. The next thing Harry knows Malfoy's white shirt is covered in blood and he is gasping for help.

Snape runs into the room immediately to the aid of his godson Draco. Harry stood nearby hovering in worry. He never meant to hurt Draco that badly or maybe he did. He wasn't sure at the moment. "You fool. You never cast anything you don't know what it does. You could have killed him." Snape growled.

Harry had no time to argue there was a faint glow of light around the three of them and suddenly a sharp sound like electricity and they were transported somewhere else.

"Have we found it yet?" Peter yelled at Drax who was playing chauffeur to Rocket who was trying to entertain the smaller less intimidating Baby Groot.

"I can see the stone now Quill." Rocket yelled back. Peter nodded. He was thankful that Rocket at least had some sense of navigation. Drax knows how to fight but when it comes where to find things he wouldn't put Drax on the job. A damn fine warrior at least. Gamora was dealing with Nebula back on the ship so this left him with the guys on this short run to get a small artifact for The Broker. Hopefully he won't try to stiff them this time but he specifically asked for this so he better cough up the dough. Peter waved the flashlight towards the stone in the middle of the room. "I think it's a trap." He said.

"Why would there be a trap?" Drax asked. He paused before he entered the room. "Just a guess." Peter said.

Rocket let out a sigh. "If you babies want to keep contemplating if there is a trap go ahead. I'm going after the prize. You with me Groot?" Rocket asked the small Tree like humanoid. "I am Grooooot." The little root cooed.

"I loved that. I'll never get tired of hearing it." Rocket said growing sentimental. Peter huffed in annoyance even though he thought it was cute too. Drax stared at them.

"Why would one grow tired of that? It's how he speaks. Do you grow tired of listening to me speak?" Drax asked.

"And that's my queue." Rocket jumped from Drax's shoulder and began the run across the stone room.

Many things happened at once. Arrows flew out of the wall and headed towards the intruders. Luckily Groot and Rocket were able to dodge. Also the floor shifted under them. It quickly turned to sand. Rocket grabbed his weapon and shot his grappling hook, he grabbed Groot and swung towards the giant stone. Once they were on the platform the sand turned back to solid ground.

"I think it's safe now." Rocket yelled.

"I'm not risking it." Peter yelled still looking wearily at the ground.

"What happened to being a risk taker? Living life on the edge?" Rocket was now staring at the stone. It was a bright green color.

"I've had my fill of risk taking today." Peter said with his hands on his hips trying to show authority.

"That was not my fault." Rocket said as he contemplated switching Groot for the artifact. "I am Groot." Groot said with a nod.

"Exactly. He can get into trouble completely on his own." Rocket said. Drax was now standing behind them.

Peter let out a sigh. "I do not want to die today."

"We have to figure out how to remove the stone without activating the final trap." Rocket said.

"What do you think the final trap is?" Peter asked looking around suspiciously.

"Probably death. At least something to do with it considering these glyphs." Rocket was translating the pictures on the stone.

"Probably death? Are you not sure? Did they not teach that at Glyph school?" Peter hissed.

"What? I learn on the go. Stop breathing down my neck big guy." Rocket patted Drax's shoulder.

"What happens if I do this?" Drax said. He pulled the pulsing green stone from the socket.

"Or we could just do that and wait to see what happens." Rocket yelled. He covered his eyes. "Such an idiot."

"I am Groot." Mini Groot nodded. Sudden the floor shook and the walls cracked. Prefer wondered if this ever happens to other people.

"I think it's caving in." Peter said trying to cover the worry in his tone but failing.

"That must have been what that glyph meant." Rocket said as if he had an epiphany. Groom too had the same epiphany.

Instead something magical happened before them. Three beings appeared out of nowhere. "Who, how?" Peter walked over to them. There was one, a blonde one that was laying unconscious on the floor. He was covered in blood.

"Snape, I don't think we are in Hogwarts anymore." The young conscious one said.

"Hogwhat?" Peter asked truly freaked out. "Who are you?" Peter asked. He was now squatting in front of the young man.

"My name is Harry Potter. Who are you?" Peter smiled. The kid had nice eyes that's for sure. They reminded him of the stone. But it was strange that a terran appeared here out of all places.

"What the hell did those glyphs say exactly Rocket?" Peter asked. Drax sniffed at Snape. Snape held his wand to the warrior.

"Touch me and you'll die." Snape uttered his black hair flowing wildly behind him. He would strike fear into most men.

"Whoa there fella, we don't want to hurt you." Peter said. Drax already had his blade out and was holding it to the odd man's neck too.

"This bat-man threatened me. He smells like flowers and disinfectant." Drax made a face.

"His name is Severus Snape. He teaches Potions." Harry said. He looked at the man who looked most like them. His blonde hair and blue eyes stood out as well as his stubble. The man sniffing Snape was the same but different, his skin was different Harry noted the darker color with the strange red markings like tattoo.

"You should keep your mouth shut Potter. We don't know who they are. They could be working for the dark lord." Snape said.

"Wait a second? Dark lord? I work for no-one." Peter said. Rocket cleared his throat. "Well, except for The Broker. Right now I'm securing an artifact for him but you get the idea." Peter said. Harry simply nodded. He never saw a raccoon like that. And he was pretty sure that was a mini tree sitting on the raccoon shoulder. Severus was tending to Malfoy.

"Do you have any medical supplies to help him. He was severally hurt and i'm afraid if I can't tend his wounds then he won't make it." Snape said. Harry looked at his professor, the guilt was evident in his eyes. Snape looked ready to kill someone.

"We have stuff back on the ship. We can get you help there." Peter was assessing the three men before him. He felt like he could trust them. He always liked his instincts.

"Ship?" Harry said. He must have misheard. There can't be a ship out there. "Cover your head. It's a bloody earthquake." Severus barked at Harry. The floor shook and the walls shook again too.

"Oh geez. What could possibly show up to the party now." Rocket said. Peter pulled out his gun. Drax was excited either way. Snape glared at Harry.

"I have a feeling this isn't friendly or a party." Peter said. Harry stood with his wand out. Snape followed. Drax and Rocket were also in fighting positions.

Peter stared at Harry for a moment trying to believe if he was really holding a stick thinking that was going to help. A few grenades were dropped letting off smoke. "Shit. Everyone cover your mouths and noses." Peter said. Rocket growled.

"It won't matter. D'nalaxian dream dust, we will be out in….." Rocket didn't get to finish before he too was knocked out from the smoke.

Harry thought for sure that Severus was going to kill him now. If whatever was waiting for them didn't kill them, Harry was sure Severus would.


	2. The Ship Part 1

someone didn't know that Blue Swede was in reference to the band who performed Hooked on a Feeling which was on the Guardians of the Galaxy vol 1 Soundtrack. Peter Quill also has a line in the movie where he yells the band name.*

I would also like to point out that I used generic aliens and planet names that I came up with. Certain aliens and planets become important in this story and those I borrow from movies and comics.*

Harry woke up startled. He was sweaty and breathing hard. It was no different than usual only this time the man sitting across from him was the man he met earlier before the smoke knocked them out.

"You ok? You were having some pretty bad dreams." The man said. Harry remembered his name was Peter.

"It's nothing new. Where are we?" He asked. Harry wiped his face and sat up facing the man. Peter was sitting on the floor against the wall.

Peter ran his hand over his face. "Wish I knew. I haven't seen the rest of my friends or the two guys you came with since I woke up. My guess is we are on a ship."

Harry was quiet for a moment. "When you say ship you don't mean the ocean do you?" Peter laughed.

"No I am afraid not. That would be too easy. We are currently somewhere in the Andromeda galaxy." He said. Harry knew from grade school that Earth was in the Milky Way Galaxy so he had no idea how far this one was. As if knowing Harry's next question Peter answered instead. "We are light years away from Earth. I have no idea why you traveled to us when you did but it will take awhile to get you home and that's if we get out of here alive."

Harry let out a sigh. He rested his head against the wall of the cell. The room was small. Bunk beds and a toilet and sink. "I've been in worse." Peter said. Harry thinks he might have been talking to himself. "I'm sure Rocket is already working on a way to get us out of here." Peter continued. Harry thought he sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Why would you care about me? My professor and his godson? We literally fell from the sky." Harry said. He hoped they were in similar living quarters.

"So that vampire guy is your professor?" Harry couldn't hide the laugh.

"Don't let him hear you call him that. He'll hex you into next week."

"What does that mean?" Peter asked. But before Harry could answer the door to their cell opened.

Two humanoid-like creatures entered the room. The smell was ungodly. Harry gagged. "That smell is awful."

"I don't know if I would say that to their faces." Peter said. They were both standing. Neither creature had eyes and their skin was completely white, nearly see-through. They were a foot taller than Peter, Harry noticed. They have sharp daggers for nails, they almost reminded him of Voldemort. He felt a shiver run up his back.

The creature grabbed Peter by the collar and yanked him out. Peter began to put up a fight and Harry started to help him. Peter hit the nearest creature in the stomach with his elbow as hard as he could. Harry stomped on the other's foot. It wasn't wearing shoes. It's feet were huge and hairy. The creature grabbed Peter by the throat and squeezed. Harry and Peter quiet fighting.

Peter was forced to leave Harry alone. Harry had no sense of time without his wand and he didn't wear a watch. It felt like hours but it could have been minutes he wasn't sure which. Harry thought back to when he cursed Malfoy and how stupid that was. It was senseless. If he died, how could Harry ever forgive himself? Harry briefly wondered what Ginny was going. He missed her. He missed Ron and Hermione. He knew they would be ok, they have each other.

The cell door opens again and this time the creatures throw Peter back in. He is a little bruised and beat up. Harry immediately jumped up and helped him to the bunk. "What happened?"

"You should see the other guy." Peter quipped. Harry grabbed a washcloth from the sink and wet it then handed it to Peter. "Thanks." Harry nodded.

"I felt like I was going crazy in here alone." Harry was relieved to have Peter back, he would have settled for anyone.

"I'll make sure to tell them to hurry up next time." Peter said. Harry grabbed a washcloth from him and began wiping the blood from his face.

"I don't like silence." Harry admitted. He didn't want to admit to a man he barely knew that silence is when the bad thoughts start. When the paranoia creeps in. When Voldemort shows his ugly face in his mind.

"They wanted to know why we were after the artifact and they also want us to work for them." Peter said. "Before you ask why, they want me to hunt bounty for them." Peter added. "Those beasts?" Harry was shocked. "Those beasts are from the caves on their planet they are D'naxas. They work for the D'nalaxian Empire. D'naw is the Emperor. You could think in terms of Dictator. He rules everything his way. Anyways he is having a disagreement with Shareemis who is queen of Styo. He wants me to kill the queen. All because she didn't accept his betrothal gift." Peter shivered.

"You know you're taking this pretty well for someone who just saw his first alien. Unless Earth changed in the past 26 years?" Peter said a little while later.

Harry had just dozed to sleep. "I found out I was a wizard at age 11. So I guess I'm pretty open to discovering new things." Harry said. He was laying on the top bunk now and Peter was on the bottom.

"You're a wizard?" Peter was really surprised.

"Yes, with a wand and a broom." Harry said.

"Well I'll be damned. That explains that stick you were holding." Peter said. "Can you do some magic now?" Peter asked. He was out of his bed peeking at Harry.

"No I can't in space." Harry said. "But they also took my wand." Harry pointed at the cell door.

Peter made a face and laid back down. "Bummer." Harry agreed.

The next day or at least what Harry thought was the next day they came for him. Peter fought the guards again. "He isn't even part of my crew." Peter yelled. But it was too late. They pulled Harry out of the cell.

Harry is pulled towards a large round room that almost looks like a conference room. He is forced to kneel and face a large screen. A moment later a man appeared. At least that's what Harry assumed it was. The man had black eyes and a pale face with no hair. He was ugly to be honest and he reminded Harry of Voldemort. His black eyes were soulless. "You are the ones the stone conjured up?" The man asked. Harry was surprised he spoke english.

"That's not your business." Harry said. The man looked at the guard and the next thing Harry knew he took a punch to the gut. That knocked the air out of his lungs.

"I already know the truth you see. Your friend Severus Snape wanted to bargain with me that I might send you all home so he told me everything." The man said. Harry shook his head. So much for keeping quiet.

"Now I want you to go back to Quill and convince him to work for me because if he doesn't I will kill one of his crew members. He has some time to decide. Oh and I have eyes and ears everywhere." The man said. The guards roughly pull Harry to his feet and then led him back to the cell where Peter is anxiously waiting for him.

"What happened?" Peter asked when he helped Harry sit on the bunk.

"Just threatened me. Err you, through me." Harry said. Peter noticed he was hunched over in pain.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked. Harry shrugged. Peter grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. Harry wasn't used to someone invading his space. He couldn't fight the blush that bloomed over his cheeks. Peter's sparkling blue eyes held Harry's attention easily enough.

"One guard punched me in the stomach while the other held me still." Harry admitted. Peter nodded. He let go of Harry's chin.

"I'm sorry they hurt you. I'm sorry we brought you into this." Peter said with a huff. He laid back in his bed. Harry didn't know what to do. He felt odd sitting in this small bed while Peter laid back. Peter was obviously very comfortable with himself.

"He said that I'm supposed to convince you to work for him or he will start killing your crew members one by one." Harry said after a moment. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to convince you but…" Harry said confused.

Peter laughed. "How old are you Harry?"

"I'm 16 almost 17." Harry said.

Peter quickly sat up and moved off the bed and began pacing. "Shit. Do not tell your parents. I did not flirt with you." Peter said.

Harry stared at him dumbstruck. "My parents are dead." He said when he finally spoke. He couldn't believe someone flirted with him. Someone that wasn't Ginny. "I'm sorry about your parents." Peter said. "My mom died when I was eight. I've never seen my father."

"I'm sorry about your mum. My parents died when I was a year old. A mad man killed them." Harry said with a sigh.

"That's terrible. My mom died from cancer." Peter said sitting on the floor across from Harry. "Tell me about yourself Harry." Peter said. "Since apparently I was ready to be a cradle robber." Peter added. Harry didn't know what that meant exactly but instead he went on about being raised by his aunt and uncle and living in a cupboard and then finding out he was a wizard and going to Diagon Alley and then to Hogwarts for the past six years. Harry also told him about his best friends Ron and Hermione and then about Ginny and he told him about Professor Snape and how Draco Malfoy was practically his nemesis from the beginning of school. Then Harry had to explain how the three of them ended up together.

"Wow and you didn't even know what the spell did?" Peter asked. He had been quiet most of the time listening to Harry talk and interjecting his thoughts when he knew Harry wanted him to.

"I already feel awful about it but you have to understand there is a war between good and evil happening and they are on the wrong side." Harry said. Peter was thoughtful for a moment.

"How do you know they are bad?" Peter asked. Peter was playing with a loose string on his jumper.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Did you miss the part where I said they are working for Voldemort?"

Peter nodded. "I know how it sounds but one of my crew, my friend Gamora, you could say she is like my Hermione only she is with weapons and fighting the way yours is with books." Harry nodded. "Anyway she is the daughter of this awful badass named Thanos. Really bad guy like he could destroy the universe bad. Anyways she worked for him, did awful things for him until she decided enough was enough and then she double-crossed him. That's how we met. She helped me save Xandar then even though she was that baddies daughter. Now I'm not saying that this is always the case but why not give that Malfoy guy the benefit of the doubt? I mean it sounded like he didn't want to do it. And that Severe guy just happens to be in the right place at the right time to save your ass. And you think it's because he is bad?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't want to think of either of them like that. But the more he thought about Snape the more it made sense that he was always saving Harry from some disaster now that Peter put it in perspective for him. Harry climbed up into the top bunk but didn't speak. His mind was a jumble of thoughts. Peter couldn't blame him. It would suck to have your ideas torn apart.

Draco woke to a furry little beast standing over him. "Oh hey, Blondie here is finally awake." Draco decided he must be dreaming because said furry little beast is now talking. It's like the ferret incident all over again. Only more traumatizing. Draco rose up and backed into the corner.

"Stay back or I'll hex you." He said.

"Hex me? What are you a witch?" The furry little beast laughed.

"I'm a wizard for your information." Draco said indignant as if the little beast should know.

"Well pardon me. I'll just sit over here and sip my tea and eat my imaginary crumpets while you get over yourself." The furry little beast began to pretend sip a cup of tea with his pinky sticking out. Draco let out an annoyed huff.

"Who are you and where in the bloody hell am I?" Draco asked.

"You my friend are on a D'nalaxian ship headed to D'nala no doubt and my name is Rocket. Your friends are probably somewhere on this ship too with my friends." Rocket said. Draco took a moment to process what the furry little beast said.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. I don't know what friends you speak of and how did I end up here?" Draco asked.

"Your friends? The bat-like one who has a scowl a mile wide and the young one probably your age. Goes by the name Potter, Uh Harry Potter." Draco sputtered.

"Of bloody course. Always Potter. And who is bat-like?" Draco was trying to remember.

"His name is Sever or something."

"Oh thank Merlin at least my godfather is here." Draco said with a sigh of relief.

"Yea kid. That's good." Rocket said.

"You never answered how I got here?" Draco asked rather harshly. Rocket laughed.

"You're used to getting your way I bet? Ask and you shall receive everything you wish right?" Rocket jumped from his bed. Their beds where cross from each other with a little room in between. "Well let me enlighten you Dracula, this is space and here we don't give a shit about what some uppity whiney daddy's boy thinks or wants." Rocket pointed his finger at Draco's chest. The anger flared in Draco immediately. He didn't care that Rocket was smaller than him. He wrapped his hands around Rocket's neck and tried to choke him but Rocket punched Draco in the face. They fought for a few minutes before Rocket stopped.

"You fight like you got something to fight for kid. You may do ok out here." Rocket jumped off of him and walked over to his bed. Draco stared at him for a moment breathing hard and wiping blood from his lip.

Severus Snape, Master of potions and Professor at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Known ex-death eater to the feared Dark Lord. Currently babysitter/prisoner to sapling known as Groot and giant idiot named Drax. Severus let out a sigh. "I am Groot." The sapling said with a tilt of his head. Severus was trying to figure out why the little sapling was also wearing a jumpsuit that matched his. The giant idiot was only wearing pants. He would flex his arms constantly. Severus rolled his eyes. "He asked you a question." The giant idiot said.

"Not sure I speak sapling." Severus said.

"Groot is his name. My name is Drax the Destroyer but you can call me Drax." Drax said. He was standing now, invading Severus's space. Severus backed against the wall. "You can call me Severus Snape. My godson refers to me as Sev on occasion."

Drax studied him. "You smelled like flowers before?"

"I am a Potions master. I was brewing before everything happened. You're probably smelling the knotweed grass I was using." Severus said trying to get the giant man away from him. He was tall but this man was really tall. Where Severus was thin and lanky Drax was solid and thick.

"No you smell like lilacs." Drax said. Severus let out snort. He didn't want to tell the giant man he used that in his shampoo. Finally Drax pulled away from him and Severus sat on his bed.

"Teaching is good profession." Drax said. Severus didn't know why but that felt like something important coming from him. "Was it special? The school?" Drax asked.

"I am Groot?" The little sapling was curious as well.

"It is. It's for witches and wizards." Severus said completely serious. Drax snorted with laughter. "I thought you were going to say it's for bats. You know because with your cape you looked like a bat." Drax continued to laugh. "I am Grrrrooooooot." The little bastard sapling mocked him in laughter in too. Severus turned his back to them and faced the wall. He hoped Draco and Potter were faring better.


	3. The Ship Part 2

"Mr. Quill you disappoint me." The Emperor said on the screen. Peter really didn't like this guy. He was wearing some weird Princess Leia head wrap with white robes. Peter couldn't wait to get those robes dirty. Idiot's like this who want to hire people to do their dirty work annoyed him. Especially when they didn't want to pay up.

"Yeah, well take a number." Peter said. Harry was actually kneeling next to him now. The kid was starting to look worn down. He had nightmares all night last night. He thought it was night anyways. It was hard telling in space.

"You know I'm not partial to woman slaves." The emperor said with a smile. Harry shivered. "You won't touch him or any of my crew dammit." Peter growled. The emperor didn't like that outburst so he motion to one of the guards who punched Peter in the face.

"Peter please." Harry pleaded for him to stay calm. It was hard to say no to those green eyes, Peter thought. They have spent a little over a month in the cell together and they have grown close. Being in a cell like that can be boring. They talked a lot. Peter liked to talk which was nice because Harry didn't like to talk about himself.

"No matter. When we arrive to D'nala in the next day all of you will be my slaves. You will do my bidding." Harry looked at Peter who didn't take his eyes off the man on the screen. The screen reminded Harry of a telly that Dudley owned. Maybe it was a little larger. It was a few minutes later when the D'naxas beasts picked them up and began forcing them to a different part of the ship.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked. They both were walking side by side in front of the beasts. The D'naxas nearest him took the rifle he was holding and jammed it towards his face. Harry yelped and fell to the floor.

"Hey, you ok?" Peter helped Harry stand. The hallway they were standing in wasn't very large. Harry just wanted to get away from these things. The stench alone made his stomach ache.

"Yeah, not the first time I've tasted my own blood." Harry said. Peter tilted Harry's face again to look into his eyes. Harry fought off the blush only winning because he was more angry at the beasts standing around them.

"It will bruise." Peter said. The D'naxas began pushing them. "Yeah, we are going." Peter hissed. He tried to stand closer to Harry hoping to shelter the young man from those things. He knew that Harry had been through a lot of crap back on earth but if Peter could make it easier he would try.

They were led to a bigger room much like the dungeon for Dark Arts, Harry thought. The beasts opened the door and pushed Harry and Peter in together. The room was lit in low light. Immediately Harry was able to make out Malfoy and Professor Snape. The warrior that Peter referred to as Drax embraced Peter tightly. "Missed you too big guy." Peter said patting the warrior on the back.

Harry smiled. It was the first time in a while that he felt like smiling. But reuniting with friends felt like an occasion to smile about. The raccoon is named Rocket and the mini tree is named Groot which he only says. Harry remembers the many tales that Peter told him while they were in their small cell.

Harry walked over to the Professor and Malfoy cautiously. He is glad to see that Malfoy looks completely healed. He could fully see the dark mark on the Professor's arm as well as Malfoy's. Harry looked at Malfoy. "Don't even speak to me Potter. You could have killed me." Draco looked tired. There were dark circles under his eyes. His hair was looked like it hadn't been combed in weeks.

Harry held out his hand. He knew it was a long shot after everything. "I should never have turned away your hand in friendship years ago. When I did I became no better than the man I'm fighting against. I should never have done that but you shouldn't have tried to curse me either and I can't help but think that if I hadn't turned away your hand in friendship that you probably wouldn't have that mark on your arm that you would have been fighting beside me instead of against me. But I'm asking you for a new start. I want a new start." Harry said. He continued to hold out his hand.

Draco stared at it for a moment. The room went completely silent. Draco took Harry's hand. "Draco Malfoy." He said with a genuine smile.

Harry smiled back. "Harry Potter." Harry sat down next to Draco. "How is the?" And Harry pointed to his chest.

"Almost like nothing happened. I don't know what sort of technology these aliens have but Uncle Sev says they nearly healed it completely."

"Snape is your uncle?" Harry asked. "Godfather but I call him uncle. He has practically been there all my life." Draco said. Harry nodded. He spent a moment thinking about his godfather. Sirius would love this adventure, Harry thought.

"Doing okay Potter?" Severus asked. He was currently looking around the room watching the interactions between the crew. They were leaning up against a far right wall. Peter's crew was against the left wall. They were using grain bags as cushions.

Harry nodded. "I'm doing surprisingly well considering."

"Have you had anymore nightmares?" Severus asked.

"No." Harry said quietly almost not wanting to admit he had them to begin with.

"You don't have to lie to me Potter." Severus said. Harry felt his shoulders sag in defeat.

"I've only been having them sometimes. Not nearly as often." Harry said. He refused to look at Draco and Snape.

"I highly doubt his reach extends this far." Severus finally remarked. "Probably another reason Draco and I cannot feel him through our marks."

Harry looked at Draco who didn't want to meet his eye. "I could feel his constant presence but there was nothing I could do about it. He kept telling me to do it but I couldn't. And I hope that my idiot father at least got my mother away from there." Draco said. Draco let out a sigh he had been holding in.

"What did he tell you to do?" Harry asked. He was now getting more of the picture about why Draco took the mark. Perhaps Peter was right. It just took a different setting for him to see it. Draco squirmed in his seat as if someone put him under a spotlight.

"The Dark Lord wanted me to kill Dumbledore."

Harry laughed. He couldn't help it. He rolled over and laughed. He even snorted. Peter walked over and even asked if he was ok. Draco merely shook his head at the raven haired boy. "He is an idiot but he is fine." Draco said.

Rocket walked over as well. "Everything good Blondie?" He asked

"You ask this as if you expect things wouldn't be Rocket." Draco said raising an eyebrow at the racoon.

"I wanted to make sure he wasn't spoiling your tender sensibilities." Rocket added. Draco laughed this time too. Severus shook his head at both idiot boys. But if a small smirk slid over his lips than well he can be an idiot too.

The joy in the room didn't last long. Once Harry stopped laughing and remembered exactly what was going on he walked over to Peter. "Do you have plans on how to get out of this? I don't want to become a slave."

"You won't. None of us will. We need to think of a plan." Peter said. Rocket and mini Groot were both already working on a plan. Harry overheard something about asking for limbs like last time and then there was more laughter.

"Peter, can I talk to you in private a second?" Harry asked. He remembered what the man said on the screen. Peter walked away from the group with Harry.

"What's up?" Peter asked.

"Hug me." Harry said.

"Um, I thought we went over this. You're too young." Peter said.

Harry shook his head. "Oh for bloody sake. It's for the cameras." He threw his arms around Peter's neck and buried his face towards Peter's ear. "Is it possible that man is on this ship?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"It's possible. We should have been to D'nala way before now. There is a good chance we have been jerked around too." Peter whispered back. Now everyone in the room was watching them suspiciously.

"What if we find out where he is on the ship and hold him hostage. We could see if they want him back? Maybe offer him to that Queen?" Harry said. Peter cracked a grin.

"I really like the way you think." Peter said. Harry pulled away slowly. He missed the warmth that Peter provided.

It was strange feeling that way towards him towards a man. Harry knew that Peter slept with both men and women. He said space is different. It's not about male or female out here. Out here it's making sure the pick fits in the lock. At first he didn't understand but then there was some visual aids with a finger and another finger shaped like a circle to emphasize the point. Harry figured it out then. They fail to teach sex ed at Hogwarts. He got the basic idea from Fred and George and their naughty mouths while he stayed at the Burrow.

Harry sat back down with Draco. "Didn't know you swung that way Harry." Draco said.

"Huh?" Harry looked at Draco who was staring at him as if he was figuring out a puzzle piece.

"Oh, that isn't what it looked like." Harry said but the blush on his cheeks said otherwise. Draco snorted and kept on the conversation with his godfather about the current state of political affairs concerning the Potion master's and how they can't stand the head of the the board of governors.

Harry was immediately bored. Groot climbed his leg and sat on his knee. "I am Groot?" He asked then looked at Peter. Harry nodded. Mini Groot giggled.

"I would watch him Potter. He is very sneaky." Severus said leaning back against a grain bag with his arms folded. He closed his eyes. Severus was going to get a quick nap.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked with his mini eyebrows furrowed. This was Harry's first time actually interacting with him.

"You know exactly what I mean." Severus said pointing a finger at him. Harry laughed.

"Don't listen to him. He is mean to trees. Let me tell you about this tree at home called the Whomping Willow." Harry told him all about the Ford Anglia getting stuck and how there is a hidden path underneath it that leads to a shrieking shack! Groot listened and eventually fell asleep on Harry after getting comfortable on his shoulder.

"You have a way with creatures." Severus said with his eyes closed. He wanted to add that it was much like his mother but that was something he would tell Harry another time. Harry was dozing now too. Draco had fallen asleep too. The room was very quiet.

"Maybe they have a way with me." Harry said. Severus didn't say anything to that. Everything in the room was quiet but Harry knew that Peter and his crew were still working on a plan. Strange as it may seem he felt safe with them.


	4. The Plan

*****please forgive my crappy fight writing.***** Also thanks for reading!

"As long as we stay together we should be ok." Peter said.

"Brilliant plan." Rocket said.

"Well I didn't hear you coming up with a better one." Peter yelled back.

"They should be coming to check on us any time. We can take them out then." Harry added to Peter's plan. They were still in the large cargo like room.

"When we get near the where we think the throne room is likely to be we will throw the grenade that Rocket made. That should open the door that is between us and the Emperor. Then we have to take out the guards around him and then take him out." Peter said with his hands on his hips.

"We really have no idea what we are doing do we?" Draco asked no in particular.

"None kid. But that's how we roll." Rocket said. He walked near the door. It sounded like someone was coming. "It's showtime."

Peter looked at Harry quickly. "Stay close to me." He said. "If you find something pointy, make a stabbing motion just not at me." Harry nodded. Draco and Snape were standing next to him. Oddly for the first time in a long time he felt excited, scared but excited. He wished his magic worked. Him, Draco and Snape worked to figure out why and Snape thought it was because the oxygen pressure was different in space.

Soon the door opened and the two usual beasts came in. The D'naxas beasts were big and hideous but stupid. Drax and Peter fought the two with the help of Rocket and somehow Groot and even Snape got in a punch. Harry never saw Snape get physical before.

The group made their way down the narrow hall. "These are the cells we were in." Harry said. He felt Draco shiver behind.

Harry looked at Draco, "I hate small spaces." He said.

Harry nodded. "I do too."

They ran into two more D'naxas. This time one went after Harry. Draco jumped on it's back while Rocket managed to render it unconscious by guiding it head first into the wall. "Good job kid. Space will make a badass out of you yet." Rocket said. Harry helped Draco to his feet. He saw the smile on Draco's face after what Rocket said.

"This has to be it." Peter said when they reached a massive looking door.

"Once I set this we have 10 seconds give or take." Rocket said.

"That means he has no idea." Peter grabbed Harry and pulled him away from the door. Snape grabbed Draco. Everyone else moved away. Rocket placed the grenade and hit the button. He moved away from it. 20 seconds passed. Peter who is completely pressed against Harry protecting him glares at Rocket.

"Are you sure you did it right?" He asked the raccoon.

"Would you dare ask an artist about his masterpiece?" Rocket yelled. Peter moved away from Harry and looked at the door.

"Still nothing Rocket."

"I know Peter." Rocket started to head back towards the door when it blew.

Everyone waited until the blast cleared. The D'naxas beasts came out ready to attack. Rocket stood up shook his head. "Love that rush." He said picking the dirt out of his ear. The group began the next fight. This time there was four D'naxas beasts. Harry and Draco were fighting one together. The beast cornered Draco but Harry swung at it.

"Come after me you big oaf." Harry yelled. The D'naxas beast turned from Draco who was cowering in the corner to Harry who was ready to fight despite not having a weapon. The beast swiped Harry across the stomach. Harry let out a howl in pain. Peter wanted to check on him but he was busy fighting his own beast. Harry wasn't going to let this thing beat him. Not when he is supposed to fight Voldemort. He wrapped his arms around the beast's neck and began squeezing hoping that he would knock it out or something.

Peter helped Harry pull away from the beast that was lying unconscious now against the wall. "Come on. You did good. You ok?" He asked Harry. Harry nodded. He wasn't sure. Right now every nerve in his body was singing. He felt so alive. They made it into the throne like room.

"Well, well, well." The emperor said. "What do you want?" He asked. Rocket walked over to the man in the throne like chair.

"Tell me something chief, you're not really an emperor at all are you?" Rocket asked. The man looked around the room. Peter looked pissed. Harry sat on the nearest chair. His stomach was hurting.

"So you caught me." The man smiled. He changed completely before their eyes.

"Morrat." Peter said. Rocket held a rifle to the man's chest.

"You skrull scum deserve to die." Rocket said. "Luckily I can collect the bounty on you now." Rocket smiled.

"All that stuff he made up?" Harry asked. He was taking pained breaths. Morrat laughed. "Actually that was true. The D'nala Emperor would love to have the Queen of Styo killed over the betrothal gift. I commandeered this ship of his that was actually on the way to try to assassinate the queen. I did her favor. My real goal was to get you all to Skrull. A little longer and I would have achieved that." Morrat said.

"Whatever you do kid, don't listen to Morrat. He is a liar and a manipulator." Rocket said keeping the rifle pointed at the Skrull.

"Where is our stuff?" Peter asked. Morrat tried to look anywhere else in the room but he looked at a crate where Harry was sitting. Peter opened it. It held their clothes and personal items as well as the stone.

"Peter?" Harry's voice wavered. Peter was quickly at his side.

"He doesn't look too good." Drax commented.

"Oh shit." Peter grabbed Harry before he hit the floor. Harry passed out. When he did, Peter was able to see the blood soaking through his jumpsuit.

"What were you hoping to achieve?" Peter asked Morrat.

"There is a price on your heads. The Skrull King wants you dead. And I need the credits." Morrat said.

"Why does the Skrull king want us dead?" Rocket asked.

"Because you harbor a kree sympathiser. Gamora. Give her to us and we will call the deal even." Morrat said. Rocket looked at Peter. Peter was still hovering over Harry.

"No way. You can't have her. For one, I have no idea where she is." Peter said shrugging his shoulders.

There was a beeping sound and then a female voice. "I know Peter is in there. You better let my friends go or I'll put a hole in your ship." The voice said sounding very much like Gamora.

"In my defense that could not be her." Peter said. Rocket rolled his eyes. Rocket walked to the console and called out to Gamora.

"We have been held hostage by an idiot. We have new friends and a story to tell. Just open the hatch. Oh and we need medical supplies." Rocket said. Once Gamora gave the Ok, Rocket walked over to the group.

"She is ready." He said to Peter.

"Need help?" Drax asked. Peter shook his head no. He picked up Harry and carried him to the entry hatch near the front of the ship where they were standing. The rest of the group followed. Harry was the only one to get injured. Rocket kept the rifle fixed on Morat. When they got to the Milano they made sure to properly secure him. Harry was bandaged up and laid out on Peter's bed.

"Want to explain to me how we acquired three Terran?" Gamora asked.

"Um they may or may not have appeared when we found the stone." Peter mumbled.

"Great Peter. I told you it was foolish to go after it to begin with. Especially with it being so far away." Peter held the stone up and it caught Gamora's eye. She tried to grab it but he kept it out of her reach.

"Quill." She growled. She was able to do a leg sweep and knock his feet out from under him. He quickly landed on his back and she took the stone.

"Peter, do you have any idea what this is?" Gamora asked.

"Yea it's a stone that I'm taking to The Broker." Peter tried to avoid the question. Rocket was now sitting and listening to the conversation.

"Rocket, you know what this is." Gamora said.

"It's just a legend." Rocket laughed shaking his head.

"Did any of you read the glyphs? Of course not!" Gamora was now stomping around the small sitting area in the Milano.

"It is said that when the stone is pulled that death is no match for that which is summoned." Peter looked at Gamora and then at the stone. He thought about Harry and how fragile he felt in his arms.

"Are you sure?"

"I've been trained to read glyphs and understand languages Peter. I know the legend."

"Maybe they need training." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Mini Groot added.

"It's only one. The other two must have come by accident." Gamora said. Peter didn't say anything. He instead turned back towards space and put in the coordinates towards Xandar.

"Did you autopilot the other ship to the nearest station?" Peter asked Rocket.

"Of course." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

"Nothing. He said nothing." Rocket quickly added.

"Uh huh. It's headed towards the sun isn't it?" Rocket never said.


	5. The Milano

*I had no idea I wasn't updating here. I also have this story on Archive which is completely updated. So sorry about that. Please enjoy and thanks for reading.*

"Harry told me a lot about you." Peter said to Draco once when Draco sat in the copilot seat. Draco was in awe of space being in the ship like this he got a front row seat of it.

"I'm sure none of it was nice." Draco said looking away from the window.

"What can you tell me about this dark moldey something?" Peter asked. Draco snorted.

"You're foolishly brave." Peter shrugged.

"You say that because a maniac ran around and killed some people with magic." Draco shook his head.

"He tortured them. And he doesn't just kill. He wants to rule." Draco argued. Peter smiled at the blonde.

"You run into guys like that here all the time. They are a dime a dozen. That guy is nothing compared to some of the crap of I've come face to face with out here." Peter remembered Ronan and how he was able to hold the infinity stone. Draco wanted to argue further. But Peter silenced him with a wave of the hand. "Look, you're still thinking small. That maniac doesn't stand a chance." Peter said.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked.

"It means I wouldn't expected Harry to fight alone." Peter said. He walked towards his bedroom where Harry was still healing. Draco stood up and wandered around until he found his godfather playing some card game.

"It's only poker kid. Pull up a seat and let me teach you how to play like a winner." Severus huffed at the raccoon.

"Like a sniveling cheater to be exact."

"I do not cheat. You just suck Professor." Rocket said. Draco sat down between his uncle and Rocket to watch how to play cards.

"I had no idea you played such uncivilized…" Draco started to say but shut his mouth when Rocket looked up at him. "I'd like to play next round." Draco said.

"That's the spirit kid." Rocket said. Severus smiled a genuine smile at Draco. Space has been good for them. He wished Harry would wake up to enjoy it.

Gamora was coming out of her room when she passed Peter who was on the way to his bedroom. "Any change?" She asked. Peter simply shook his head. "Do you think he is the one?" She asked. Peter folded his arms over his chest.

"I told you what Harry told me about being the chosen one to fight some goon named Voldemort. It would make sense." Gamora nodded her arms crossed over her chest. It was a familiar pose for her.

"This Voldemort is a mighty warrior?" She asked.

"He knows magic." Peter said. He was now leaning against the door frame.

"That could be tricky. Your planning on helping him I imagine?" Gamora asked.

"I don't know what it is about him but yeah. I have this need to help him." Gamora raised her eyebrow at him. "Come on, I know that look. He is just a kid." Peter didn't like when she gave him that look.

"So you're being cautious. He must have really made an impact on you." Gamora said. Peter shrugged. "I don't know Gamora." Peter turned and opened the door quietly and entered the room.

Peter sat on the bed softly trying not to nudge Harry.

"Peter?" He heard Harry say. Harry was buried under a pile of blankets. Severus said it was to make sure his fever broke which it did, thankfully. Having a wound get infected is a serious worry. One that Severus saw to personally. Now Harry was on the mend and Peter was checking on his recovery.

"I'm here." Peter reached for Harry's hand. This wasn't the first time Harry was conscious. He has been in and out of consciousness for a few days.

"I had a dream that our parents were together wherever they are." Harry said with a weak smile. Peter smiled back at him.

"What did your mum look like?" Harry asked.

"She was short a bit like you." That earned a smack to the shoulder from Harry. Peter grinned and relaxed on the bed with him.

"She had shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes. I used to love playing with her hair." Peter said. He looked at Harry who was resting against his shoulder.

"I think it was better for me. I don't remember mine so I have nothing to miss." Harry said.

"That's a sad thought. I wouldn't haven't traded the time I had with my mother for anything." Harry let out a sigh.

"Do you listen to music much?" Peter asked Harry. Before Harry had a chance to answer Peter jumped up grabbed his Walkman in his duster and ejected the tape. He laid on the bed and put it in the small boom box next to the bed.

"I've only heard Weird Sisters and Celestina Warbeck." Harry said. Peter made a face.

"I've never heard of those but you'll have to play them for me sometime." Peter pressed play and a moment later a catchy tune came out of the radio. Peter didn't hesitate to pull Harry against him and wrap his arm around him.

"My mom gave me this mixtape right before she died. I know every song by heart. Don't knock my angelic voice." Harry let out a small laugh.

"What is a mixtape?" Harry asked quietly. He was enjoying the peace that being around Peter brought him.

"It's a mix of songs that remind someone of a particular moment or it could be a song that reminds them of the person." Peter said. Spirit in the sky played quietly while Peter held Harry. Harry took the moment to think about how much he enjoyed the situation. He didn't have to worry about Voldemort and he had someone to take care of him and not expect anything in return at least that's how Peter has come across.

"I have no clue why I'm so comfortable with you Peter. I usually don't trust easily after everything I've been through you can imagine why." Peter nodded. He was playing with Harry's unruly raven hair.

"Gamora told me once that it's not unusual to become close to someone you've been in a rough situation with. Or a bonding situation." Peter said.

"We had plenty of time to get to know each other." Harry agreed. "I almost don't want to go home." Harry gripped Peter's shirt tightly.

"You don't have to think about that yet. We still have time. I've got to turn in the artifact we found so that I can get more provisions to even get us back to Earth." Peter said. Harry relaxed. He felt better knowing they wouldn't be back there tomorrow at least.

"Do you want to see my ship? Stretch your legs a little?" Peter asked Harry. Harry nodded. Peter helped him out of bed.

"Actually first I think I'd like to shower if you don't mind."

"No I don't mind, why would I mind? Let me show you how it works."

Harry followed Peter into the cramped bathroom. "The shower is different than on earth. It's basically the same but different. Get undressed and get in and I'll show you what I mean." Peter grinned.

"Alright." Harry began to undress and felt the blush begin to cover his body. He tried to will it away but decide to instead focus on his feet. His stomach was no longer bandaged and he had a pink scar. Harry took his jeans and underwear off and kept his hands strategically covering himself. Peter stared for only a second.

"Step in and I'll hit the button. You like hot showers?" Peter asked.

"Not too hot to where my skin melts off." Harry said. Peter laughed.

"Alright." Peter adjusted a knob with some sort of weird symbol on it. "Ready?" Peter asked. Harry nodded. Peter smiled at him.

"When your done there will be a towel out here and a fresh change of clothes." Harry thanked him. Peter hit the button and shut the shower door.

"Oh fuck that's amazing." Harry shrieked when the warm soothing water hit him at every angle. There was not going to be a speck of dirt left on his body. Peter laughed and exited the bathroom. As much as he wanted to stay he wasn't a creeper.

"I didn't expect the water to hit me everywhere." Harry said when he emerged from the bathroom. He was already dressed. He was wearing a pair of dark grey pants and a red shirt that fit very comfortably. They belonged to Peter when he was younger. He hadn't thought to get rid of them. And now they have come in handy.

"Yea it gets you clean. Gamora threatened to kill the shower the first time she tried it." Harry smiled.

"Come on. I want to show you space." Harry followed Peter out of the bedroom.

"Gamora's in that bedroom next door. That room there is where Rocket is bunking with Groot and Drax. Here is the communal bathroom." Peter opened a door next to a weird looking poster with an alien advertisement.

Severus was sitting next to Draco and they were discussing how to defeat Voldemort. Harry happened to catch the discussion. Drax was listening to them talk. "I will crush them under my mighty fist." Drax yelled startling Harry. Draco and Severus have become accustomed to Drax's sudden outburst of enthusiasm.

"Nice of you to join us Potter." Severus said.

"Sorry I was otherwise detained." Harry scowled. Severus didn't want Harry to be upset with him. "Potter don't be such an uptight arse." Harry sputtered. Drax laughed.

"The bat made a joke." Severus scowled at the brute of a man but then laughed. Harry was beginning to think he was dreaming. Or maybe it was the twilight zone? Harry shook his head. Peter grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the cockpit.

"Close your eyes." Peter said. Harry did. "No cheating." Peter nudged him further into the cockpit. "Alright now open your eyes." Peter whispered into Harry's ear. Harry shivered but opened his eyes. The sight was breathtaking. Harry felt heat behind his eyes and tears begin to form. Peter's voice caught in his throat. He didn't expect it to be such an emotional experience for Harry.

"There are no words to describe it." Harry said wiping his eyes. Draco had a quip on the tip of his tongue but seeing Harry's reaction and knowing how he felt the first time he laid eyes on space he decided to let him enjoy the moment.

"You never really appreciate it's beauty from land." Harry said.

"No you don't." Peter finally found his voice. Draco shook his head. Peter was obviously very fond of the scarhead and Harry had no idea. But he was in love with the Weaslette if Draco remembered. Harry never showed signs of being interested in men. Harry looked at Peter for a moment.

"I know whatever means brought us together wasn't your fault but I can't help but think that maybe something; something bigger than us brought us together and I've had a chance to relax and I want to thank you for that Peter." Harry said. His cheeks pinked at the admission. Nevermind, Draco thought. Harry at least feels something for the older man whether he understands them or not.

"Let's not let your rambling get away from you Potter." Draco said. Harry snorted.

"Sorry. I was just blown away by this." Harry said gesturing out towards space.

"Makes one feel very small doesn't it?" Draco said. Harry nodded. "I'm glad to see you're awake. Uncle and I thought we would go over somethings with you concerning the Death eaters and V-Voldemort." Draco said. He was almost able to say his name without flinching. Peter felt Harry tense beside him.

"Let's not talk about that yet. We still have time." Peter said. Harry relaxed.

"Thanks. But Malfoy is right. I do need to talk about it eventually. I do need to go back eventually. I'm sure they are all worried sick." Harry said. Draco was sitting at a round table in a room that appeared larger than it should have been. Severus was sitting with him.

"Alright. Tell me everything." Harry said.


	6. Xandar Part 1

*Here I introduce Beta Ray Bill. For those of you that know comics, Bill is a Korbinite which makes him less than ideal for the pairing I'm going for but because of his closeness with the gods Frigga was able to alter his appearance to make him human like Thor and Sif. Don't worry I will explain it all later on.

"This song makes no sense." Harry argued from the co-pilot seat usually reserved for Gamora but she was meditating after a sparring session with Drax. Rocket was still trying to teach Draco how to play Poker which he was getting better at. Severus was working on a potion that he was being secretive about and Drax was keeping a close eye on the bat, he said. Which left Harry sitting in the co-pilot seat with Peter listening to the music his mom put onto a tape label Awesome Mixtape #1. Peter was explaining some of the music and if there were hidden meanings or they were just discussing space. Anything to keep Harry's mind off Voldemort.

"What doesn't make sense about it?" Peter asked. He had the Milano on auto pilot and was swiveled around facing Harry. "They are lovers right? The man and woman. But the man isn't happy and he happens to read a pleasing personal ad that he responds too. And that just so happens to be the woman he wasn't happy with? They meet and realize it's them and have a good little laugh about it? I would be pissed. I would be furious." Harry said incredulous.

"Your pretty passionate about that huh?" Peter asked amused by Harry's attitude about a song. "It's technically a love song." Peter said. Harry scoffed.

"A love song for idiots maybe." Peter laughed.

"I can see you are possessive." Peter said.

"What? When I do fall in love with someone I won't bloody well sit down and ditch them for the first pleasing personal ad I come across. I won't bloody well be looking at them in the first place. That's just asking for trouble." Harry said. "Obviously they will fall into the same loop because something wasn't working out for them to begin with. Love is work. It's not just sex and falling into bed." Harry added. Peter laughed again.

"And how do you know they didn't live happily ever after? Did you write the song?" Peter asked. Harry couldn't help but laugh. Peter's laughter was infectious.

"No but it wouldn't end like a bloody fairy tale. I would have thrown my Pina colada in his face." Harry said. Peter snorted.

A red light blinked on the Milano control panel.

"Everything ok?" Harry asked instantly worried.

"We are approaching Xandar." Peter said. Peter was happy that made it to the Nova Corps planet but it meant sooner than later going to Earth.

Peter landed the ship in the Nova Corps Docking bay. They were immediately greeted by Nova Prime as well as Corpsmen Dey who looked pleased to see the crew again.

"Been staying out of trouble " _Star-Lord?"_ " Dey asked. Harry looked at Peter.

"It's an alias." Peter whispered. Harry nodded. Peter introduced the three new members to Nova Prime and Dey.

"I was hoping there was a doctor that Harry could see?" Peter asked.

"He is healed." Severus said matter of fact.

"I'd feel better if a real doctor took a look." Peter said trying to be nice.

"I'm the best Potions Master in all of Britain." Severus said looking out.

"Notice he didn't say best doctor." Rocket added.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Oh are you taking the Professor's side now?" Rocket asked looking over to Severus who looked oddly satisfied with that.

"My wife is a doctor. She can look at him. Why do you all join us for dinner tonight?" Dey said. Peter look at his rowdy group.

"If you're sure you can handle us." Peter said. "Tonight then ." Peter added when Dey smiled and nodded. Peter remembered how thankful Dey was when Peter and his crew saved Xandar because Dey's wife and daughter were in city limits when Ronan tried to attack.

"We are going to turn in our loot." Rocket said with a smile. He poked the bag that was holding Morrat who was currently unconscious. Drax has him slung over his shoulder.

"I'm going to turn in the artifact." Peter said.

"I'm going to the armory." Gamora said.

"Meet up at Boot's Bounty?" Peter asked. They all nodded. Harry, Draco and Severus followed Peter.

Peter made quick work of selling the artifact and got the amount of creds he was actually supposed to make too. "Follow me, we get to Boot's and get a table I'll need to go and procure the provisions for our trip to Earth." Peter said.

-/-

The place called Boot's Bounty, Draco thought it could have easily been in Knockturn Alley. It was full of shady characters. In fact a few of the people on the way in were obviously making underhanded deals. The place looked decrepit and rundown but to outsiders it could possess a certain touristy charm. Draco didn't like this place one bit.

"Pardon me." Draco said when he tripped over something he swore was invisible. A group of rough looking aliens started to crowd him. Harry and Severus were already sitting at a table. Somehow they missed him. As if Draco could be missed, he thought. The two blue aliens spoke mostly in cheek and tongue noises. A green one looked at Draco like he was ready for a meal.

"If it isn't G'nak and his crew." A woman said as she approached. Draco was drawn not to the woman but to the olive skinned man at her side. He was tall. Taller than any man Draco has ever seen. The aliens didn't turn away from Draco but he could tell they were nervous by the company approaching.

"G'nak, if I don't recall you are on probation. You shouldn't be within 100 feet of a Terran." The man said. Draco felt his cheeks blush when the man acknowledged him. The green alien spoke more and then grabbed Draco by the collar. Draco let out a very unmanly squeak. But no sooner than that happened Draco felt wind rush by him and then he felt weightless for a moment before being set on his feet. He had no idea where the aliens went.

"My apologies. He reacted before I had a chance to stop him." The man said. Draco nodded dumbstruck. This must be what Potter feels like all the time.

"Are you alright?" Draco was admiring the man's brown eyes when the woman spoke up.

"Are you alright young sir?" She asked again.

"Sorry. I'm fine. A bit shook up is all." Draco said finally finding his voice.

"They shouldn't bother you again." The man said. Draco nodded.

"Thanks for that."

The sight of Peter interrupted them. "Lady Sif." Peter greeted the woman. He kissed her cheek. "It's been a while." He said.

"It has. I hope space is treating you well." She said. Peter gave her a sideways smirk.

"I can't complain. Bill! Good to see you too. How are things? Come have a drink with me and my friends. Draco, everything ok?" Peter was a quick talker, Draco decided.

"Things are good. I've been spending a lot of time in Asgard. We came to Xandar because there is a possible Skrull presence." Bill said.

"Come let's sit. I'll tell you about Morrat and what we've dealt with the past month. Did you meet Draco? This is Beta Ray Bill. He goes by Bill." Peter asked introducing the blonde.

"No, it's nice to meet you." Bill held out his hand to Draco who took it quickly.

"Thanks again for dealing with those; them." Draco said blushing.

"Not here a half hour and already getting into trouble? You've spent too much time with Rocket." Peter said. Draco shook his head but laughed.

"This is Lady Sif of Asgard." Peter said as if saying that name should mean something to Draco. She smiled at him brightly when he shook her hand.

"A pleasure young Dragon." She said. Draco felt his heart beat quickly. How on earth did she know? Other than Draco is the constellation for Dragon.

Draco slowed walking next to Bill while Sif walked with Peter talking excitedly about Asgard and how they defeated a group of wayward trolls.

"It's their language but I happen to be able to speak it too." Bill said.

"Pardon?" Draco was confused.

"We know All languages. It's call Allspeak. We sense the meaning of the word, the intent rather than knowing the word itself. I could tell you were confused when Sif called you Dragon because your name means Dragon." Bill said. Draco looked at the taller man.

"It's not that. My mother calls me Dragon. It's a term of endearment. It made me miss home that's all." Draco said. Bill nodded. He knew because he too missed his home.

"Where is Draco?" Harry asked. Severus looked around but didn't see him.

"That idiot boy has been hanging with that damn raccoon too long." Severus mumbled.

"Just sit. I'm sure he will be along shortly." Harry shrugged and sat. "I hope he is alright. This is a different place." Severus nodded.

"Harry there are somethings I wanted to talk to you about." Severus said. Harry furrowed his eyebrows curious about what on earth his Professor could possible say after all the talking they did earlier about the dark arts and Voldemort. But they were interrupted before Severus could continue.

"Drinks are on us Gents." Rocket said as he sat in the booth next to Harry. Mini groot jumped to Harry's shoulder.

"Good payday then?" Harry asked.

"Best I've had in a long time." Rocket added. He waved for the waitress to come over. Rocket order 7 shots of something called a hot lava rock. Harry almost didn't like the sound of it.

Peter and Draco showed up a moment later with two beautiful people that Harry thought might have walked out of heaven if such a place did exist. "This is Beta Ray Bill, he goes by Bill. This is Lady Sif. This is my crew. Rocket, Groot, Harry, Severus and Drax. Gamora is probably still at the Nova Corps Armory." Peter said. The man known as Bill sat next to Draco who sat next to Rocket. Peter sat next to Harry and Sif sat next to Bill. The booth was large but it was becoming packed.

The waitress showed up with the 7 shots the same time Gamora arrived. She sat next to Drax. "I didn't order drinks for you, -he pointed at Bill and Lady Sif, because I didn't expect company but I can imagine these won't do much for you anyways. Drink up." Rocket said as he knocked back his flaming red shot. Harry glared at his drink not sure what to do with it.

"Perhaps they shouldn't drink. They aren't of age." Severus said about Harry and Draco. Draco glared at his uncle. He brought the drink up to his lips in defiance.

"Cheers Potter." Draco said and took the shot. It burned all the way down his throat but then a weird cooling sensation happened. The alcohol hit him immediately. His head started to spin. "Bollocks." Draco whispered. Harry sniffed at the drink that smelled vaguely like fire. Peter grabbed his drink.

"Cheers." He tapped his to Harry's. They both took their shots at the same time. Harry felt his eyes water.

"Wow." Peter laughed. Harry felt his head spin.

"That drink is incredible." Harry said.

"Do you feel anything Severus?" Harry asked. Severus's cheeks were pink.

"Nothing." But the smile that drifted over his face after he said that gave him away. Harry and Draco let out a fit of giggles.

"So this idiot wakes up as bare as the day he was born and runs around the ship screaming evacuate. I thought Yondu was going to kick his ass." Rocket was telling a story laughing in between.

"It wasn't that funny." Peter said. Harry was doubled over laughing.

"You are a gullible bloke Quill." Draco said wiping his eyes too. His red face was alight of laughter. "This reminds me of the time that Bill was trying to help these orphaned children on K5 and suddenly because of this all of these women started throwing themselves at him. He literally ran from one as if he were on fire when she tried to kiss his cheek." Sif said. The table erupted with laughter. Draco looked at the man who didn't look pleased at all to be the reason for it.

"Oh cheer up. Women are crazy. I would have run too." Draco said in the man's ear. He didn't realize how close he was but he was practically leaning against Bill. When he pulled away from the man he noticed a smile on Bill's face. Draco felt his face flush. He is the reason for the smile, he thought. Draco has never made anyone smile except maybe his mother and possibly Pansy but she usually put on that smile because she was a kiss ass. This was a genuine smile. Draco shook his head. It doesn't matter, he told himself. It's not like he will see him again.

"As much fun as this has been we have dinner plans." Peter said.

"You expect us to go like this?" Harry asked. His eyes widened a fraction.

"There is a drink that negates the effects." Gamora said. She already ordered one for everyone except for Bill and Sif. They were drinking ale but it had no effect on them. Harry took the shot of clear liquid thinking there was no way this was going to clear his head. A minute after consuming the drink, the group especially the Terrans began to feel the effects.

"It's like I didn't touch a drop." Draco said with a touch of disappointment. Severus was looking at his glass as if trying to study the remaining drops.

"It's for the pilots that have to fly. They stop in for a few drinks then order this to clear their heads so they can go back out to fly." Peter said.

"Makes sense." Harry added.

"This is where we bid you goodnight." Sif said. She kissed Harry, Peter and Draco on the cheek. "Take care men." She smiled at them.

"It was nice to meet you." Draco said to Bill again in a last ditch effort to have more time with the man.

"The pleasure was mine." He said and winked. Draco felt his heart skip a beat. After good byes were exchanged the group left towards the living quarters of city.

"I think i'm going to call it a night." Draco said feeling very melancholy all of a sudden.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked him. Severus looked at his nephew curiously.

"Yea I'm exhausted. The quicker we get home the better." Draco said. Harry didn't say anything. Severus patted Draco on the back.

"Do you want me to walk you back?"

"No thanks. I know where the ship is." And with that Draco left the group heading in the opposite direction.

"You are taken with that young man." Sif said. Bill turn his head quickly to look at his friend.

"You, my lady are thinking things that are not your concern." He said.

"Even now I can see that you are fighting the urge to be in his presence." Sif said. Bill swung Stormbreaker at her playfully and she dodged. "No need to be so hostile. Having a lover in your bed might calm your nerves some." Sif laughed.

"Says the woman who constantly pines for the blonde god who wouldn't know a good thing if it slapped him in the face." Bill said. Sif narrowed her eyes at Bill.

"Very well my friend. But do not speak of Thor. You do not know his heart." Sif said. Bill snorted. "No but I know a fool." He said. Sif smiled at her friend.

"Take a chance for once. What could it hurt?" She said.

"That's the problem, it could hurt a lot. Not to mention he is young." Sif grinned. "All the better. You can mold him to your ways." Bill stared at his friend as if she grew a second head.

"I knew you were secretly perverse."

"Oh it's no secret." She said and winked at him.

Draco didn't realize how dark it was until he was in the shadow of the Nova Corps Docking Bay. He missed his magic. A quick lumos would be all it would take to light up the area and take away his nerves. Draco felt a hand grab him. Fear settled in his stomach and he let out a yell.


	7. Xandar Part 2

*Dey is the character played by John C. Riley in the first Guardians movie. In this chapter Lorae- Dey's wife is a doctor and is able to help Harry. I would like to think that space is so advanced that when they discover a foreign entity (voldemort's horcux) in Harry that they are able to get rid of it as if it were a simple cold. Also Peter and Harry grow closer here.*

Do you think Draco will be ok?" Harry asked. They were now standing in front of a small house.

"Potter I know that my nephew is a right arse but he is capable of taking care of himself." Severus said.

"He will be a good warrior one day." Drax said. Severus scoffed.

"Unlikely. Draco doesn't like to fight."

"Tell that to my face through the years." Harry said.

"You and Blondie weren't friends huh?" Rocket asked.

"Not in the slightest. We were enemies." Harry said. Gamora laughed.

"An enemy plots your death in your sleep. That is nothing more than youthful conflict."

"Maybe so." Harry said.

"I know what it's like to have enemies Harry. Trust me, Draco was never an enemy." Gamora said trying to help him see the difference. Harry shrugged.

"Are we ready now?" Peter asked. Every nodded and he knocked on the door. Dey answered and invited everyone in.

"Please call me Lorae." Dey's wife said. She was a lovely shade of pink as well as her daughter. The little girl's name is Novelle. Harry followed the woman into a small room that was set up for examinations. "I treat all pregnant life forms. But I can give you a basic scan." Lorae said. Harry sat on the cold exam table. Peter was nearby. "Do you want him to stay?" Lorae asked. Harry looked at Peter who looked mildly uncomfortable for a second. "It's up to you."

"I'd like him to stay." Harry said. Peter walked over to Harry and stood next to him hopeful that he is providing some support for him.

"Shirt off." Lorae said. Harry nodded and took off the shirt he was wearing. Lorae began the scan with a wand-like device. When it reached his forehead the device beeped. "Hm. Foreign entity. Let's get rid of that shall we? I'm sure it's causing you all sorts of problems." Harry just nodded. The wand-like device set off a set of beeps and lights. A second later Harry felt lighter somehow. "And now you barely have a scar." Lorae said.

"I love space." Harry remarked. Peter looked down and smiled at the younger man.

"Alright I'm going to give you a vitamin injection that should help with the amount of malnourishment you have obviously suffered through the years. This injection will undo years of strain and should properly heal your body. Your bone mass should heal which will make you a little taller I'm guessing your dad was about 5'11 so you'll probably be around his height. Your body will also fill out, you'll begin to feel satisfied when you eat. Oh and don't be surprised if your libido picks up as well." Lorae said.

Harry was processing everything but his mind focused solely on that and he blushed. His eyes traveled to Peter. "I've honestly never had a libido to begin with." Harry said. Peter's eyes widened. He quickly looked away. He didn't want to embarrass Harry. After all none of this was his fault.

"That's to be expected. Your body is severely lacking the proper nutrients it needed to be healthy. Whoever was in charge of your care should be criminally charged." Lorae said. "But not to worry, this will clear everything up and get your body going on the right path." Lorae added. Harry was speechless. He knew what the Dursleys did to him was awful but this just compounded it and the fact that Dumbledore turned a blind eye hurt that much more.

After the injection Harry sat up on the bed and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm going to step outside. Take all the time you need." Peter looked at Harry. He framed his body placing an arm on each side of Harry. "You know you don't have to go back." Peter whispered. Harry looked up at Peter now.

"Go back?"

"To Terra, Earth I mean. I've been thinking about it for a while and you could stay with us. Be a member of my crew. I could teach you some things." Peter smirked. Harry laughed.

"Merlin, Peter you have no idea who much I want to say yes but I can't." Harry said. He reach out and touched Peter's cheek. "You have been so amazing to me and now you're prepared to make me a permanent part of your life. I couldn't ask for better than that. But I've got people counting on me." Harry said.

Peter huffed and pulled away from Harry's hand. "The same people who supposedly give a damn about you? The same people who would rather see you starve?" Peter let out a sigh. He looked at the young man on the table. He knew from what Draco and Severus said that it was much bigger than that. Peter rested his forehead against Harry's.

"Well you're not going to do it alone." Peter said. Harry gave Peter a weird look. "We are going to help."

"Help how?" Harry asked.

"First, you're going to learn more hand to hand with Gamora and Drax. I want you to be able to fight with more than a stick." Peter said. Harry let out a strangled laugh. He hopped off the table and flew at Peter wrapping his arms around the older man's neck kissing the man on the lips. The kiss was still but intimate. Harry held Peter's face and Peter held Harry around his waist. When they pulled away Harry took a deep breath and rested his forehead against Peter's again.

"I didn't think that injection was supposed to work that fast." Peter mumbled. Harry smacked his arm.

Peter smiled. "Hey I'm not complaining."

"Had any good battles lately Star-Lord?" Dey asked. Peter was sitting to the left of Dey at the table and Harry was sitting next to him.

"Nothing lately. Got kidnapped by a Skrull." Peter said. Dey nodded.

"Skrulls are making a fuss right now. It's put the Kree on edge and puts Nova Prime on edge making my life stressful."

"Any word on why they are making a fuss yet? Moffat said that Dorrek put a bounty on our heads." Rocket mentioned.

"I can only assume it's because you worked with the Four not to long ago." Dey said. "They really don't like the Four."

"They also mentioned because they didn't like us harboring Gamora." Peter said. Gamora scoffed. "Let the come after me. I dare them." She hissed.

"I wish I had your guts." Harry said pointing at Gamora.

"I'll teach you. You won't fear man or beast when I'm through." She said. Peter felt Harry shiver next to him. Peter put his hand over Harry's and gave it a light squeeze.

"Who are the Four you speak of?" Severus asked.

Drax grew excited. "They are fantastic." Drax yelled. Severus wiped spittle off of his cheek.

"They are the Fantastic Four. One flames, one stretches, one's invisible and one large rock looking thing." Peter said.

"I take it they are super heroes? Using their powers for good?" Severus asked. Peter nodded. Harry felt his body grow hot. Peter's hand was resting on his thigh. Harry grew hard thinking about Peter touching him. He has never had a hardon in his life thanks to his relatives. If Peter moved his hand a few inches he would be touching him most intimately. Merlin, Harry was dying to be touched there, he realized. He was throbbing.

"Excuse me." Harry said standing with a quickness. "Bathroom?" He asked hurriedly. Lorae pointed and Harry took off in that direction.

Thankfully the house was small and the way to the bathroom, Harry couldn't get lost. There were photos of the family along the wall. Various photos of Novelle from birth to her age now. Dey was very appreciative of Peter and his crew after all they saved them from a bad guy named Ronan. Harry wondered just how much experience Peter had in dealing with terrible situations. Thinking about Peter made heat pool in his belly.

Harry disappeared into the bathroom as he started to shut the door Peter stopped him.

"You ok?" Peter asked.

"Yea. I just need to take care of something." Harry said nervously. Harry's hands were hiding his aching hardon under his pants. Peter reached for Harry's hand and pulled it away looking at the bulge in Harry's pants. Harry blushed furiously.

"Is this your first hardon?" Peter asked breathlessly. Harry nodded. Too embarrassed to speak.

"Do you want help with it?" Peter asked.

"I thought I was too young?" Harry asked sheepishly. Peter looked at the ceiling and then back at Harry.

"You can take care of yourself, I won't touch you." Peter said biting his lip.

"That hardly seems fair." Harry said. Peter laughed.

"I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with. I am so not a good man but I will wait until you're 17. I'm not going to starve us that long." Peter said kissing Harry on the forehead.

"Get your hand on your cock and start stroking." Peter whispered. Harry grunted when his hand touched his solid heat. Peter kept his body close to Harry's. He kept his word and didn't touch instead leaning against Harry whispering filthy words.

"What would you do to me?" Harry asked. He can't believe he asked that knowing Peter would run with it. Peter's grin was salacious.

"I'd lay you on the bed and open you up with my tongue and once you were completely wrecked I would slide inside you ever so slowly feeling you accept me inch by inch until my cock was all the way inside you." Peter never took his eye away from Harry's. He has found that he loves those green eyes.

Harry groaned. "I'm gonna… I feel something. It's happening." Harry whispered loudly.

"Yea baby, come for me." Peter whispered. Harry stroked himself, milking it until nothing was left. Peter kissed him catching the loud moan before it had a chance to alert their friends to what they were doing in the bathroom.

"That's it Harry. Just like that baby." Peter whispered. He pushed against Harry's hip twice coming in his pants and underwear.

"So that's what I've been missing out on?" Harry said. Harry washed his hands now.

"Yep. Some do it several times a day." Peter said huffing out a laugh.

"It was amazing. I almost want to go again." Harry said. Peter felt himself twitch in his gooey pants.

"When is your birthday?" Peter asked. Harry laughed.

"Thank you for dinner." Harry said to Dey shaking his hand before he hugged Lorae. Novelle gave Harry a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Come back and see us again Harry." Lorae said. Harry waved again before joining the group headed back towards the ship. Harry was glad to be heading back. For one, he was tired. Lorae said that injection would make him sleepy. Two, Peter keeps touching him and it's making him achy again. He wants to touch himself. He wants Peter to touch him this time too. Frankly they couldn't get back to the ship quick enough.

"Draco?" Harry yelled for Draco but got no answer when they made it on the Milano.

"Hey Blondie stop messing around." Rocket yelled too.

"I don't think he is here." Severus said.

"He was taken by G'nak and his lackeys." Bill said as he entered the Milano bay doors.

"How do you know?" Harry asked. Harry watched the man for a moment. He bent down and touched something that had a blood consistency but the coloring was wrong.

"Trust me, he is taken." Bill said. Harry let out a sigh.

"We need to find him." That was the collective thought in the group.

"I know where they hide. Let's just hope they are still on planet." Severus cursed under his breath.

"Let's go get get our Blondie." He said. Rocket grabbed his rocket launcher.

"I am Groot." Groot nodded. Harry felt like one of the crew. He felt like his presence made a difference same as Draco same as Severus.


	8. Rescuing Draco Malfoy

*During this fight I used my knowledge of D&D and simply created spells that a mage would use. If your wondering why Harry didn't fight, it's simply because he is still weak from his visit to the Doctor and he can't cast spells. That will all change soon! Stay tuned.*

Bill led the group to a small alcove on the north side of the Docking bay. He would hear from Sif about this when he got back. She would carry on about him saving the day. At least he held Stormbreaker ready to knock out any beast or man who approached. Stormbreaker wouldn't harass him about saving a beautiful man he just met.

"He is this way. I can feel him." Bill said. He really didn't want to explain that to the friends. It was strange for him too. Harry and Severus shared a look. "You worry for your friend." Bill said to Harry.

"Of course. Aliens took him. They could have killed him. You don't understand what we have dealt with. What Draco has dealt with." Harry grew upset. Peter wrapped his arm around Harry and kissed his forehead.

"I've seen inside his heart. I know what he has dealt with." Bill said matter of fact.

"I don't think you can call them an alien anymore." Peter said. Harry looked at the older man.

"Why not?"

"Because technically kid, you're an alien too. Same as me, same as him." Rocket pointed Bill.

"I never thought of it like that." Harry was thoughtful for a moment.

Draco's arms were in shackles. His face was swollen and his lip was bleeding. He took pride in the fact that he made one of the blue ones bleed. There were more than the few he saw in the Bar. He hoped Harry and Severus were coming to save him. Harry saved everyone so maybe he found Draco worth it enough to save.

"There are a bunch of them." Harry said looking at the cave dwelling. There were tents set up outside.

"G'Nack is a warrior of the Lizardmen. A race that has taken up residence recently. Resik is his mate, a mage who conjures up these blue golems." Bill said.

"You know a lot about races." Harry said.

"It pays to know the universe in which you have to keep up with the gods." Bill said. Harry didn't know what to say to that. Bill figured most people don't. Sif was his best friend though. Frigga treated him like a mother would a child and Odin gifted him Stormbreaker. The gods treated him like family.

"Are we going after Blondie or what?" Rocket was antsy. Groot was sitting on his shoulder. Drax was itching to run into fight those golems but Severus was trying to be cautious along with Peter and Gamora.

"Ready when you are Bill!" Peter said.

"Stay back." Bill said looking at Harry. "Your friend would not be happy if something happened to you." Harry nodded and fell behind Peter and Gamora.

Bill called down the thunder. Peter used his laser pistol while Gamora went after the golems in hand to hand. Drax used his curved dual swords to behead one nearest him and Rocket shot one in the chest with a laser rifle.

Harry watched a firebolt fly past him hitting Bill in the chest. Bill's armor absorbed it. Bill ran past Harry which caused a small whirlwind. Harry had to grab Peter to keep from falling.

Bill grabbed Rezik the Mage who was tossing fireballs at him. But Resik cast teleportation and disappeared. Then Harry heard chanting. "What's going on?" Harry became worried. The golems were gone and it was quiet outside the cave.

"He is raising the dead." Bill shouted from where he stood. But Harry felt a boney hand wrap around his ankle. "Peter!" Harry yelled. Peter shot at the zombie. He realized quickly that these dead were the many that died during the battle when they fought Ronan for the infinity stone.

Peter grabbed Harry. "Climb on my back." Peter said. Harry nodded. Peter was able to shoot many of the zombies as they came towards them. Drax chopped many of them to pieces. Bill already disappeared inside the cave.

"They keep respawning." Rocket yelled. Severus was the only one unscathed, he was standing in between Rocket and Drax. The zombies were ignoring him. Severus thought that was odd considering they were attacking anything that moved.

They made it inside the cave. Bill was fighting the Mage again and the warrior both. Inside the cave opened to a room and Harry saw where they were keeping Draco chained up.

Harry ran over to Draco who was in and out of consciousness. Bill knocked the mage out. The remaining golems and zombies disappeared. "Draco are you ok?" Harry asked trying to undo the shackles but finding the mechanism harder to deal with. "I'm fine Scarhead."

"Bill brought down the thunder. Perhaps you should thank him ferret." Harry said wiggling his eyebrows. Draco snorted. Bill walked over to check on Draco. "Need me to take care of those shackles?" The man asked. Draco nodded.

"Please."

"Hold your hands out against the rock." Bill moved back and swung stormbreaker.

"Trust me?" Bill asked making eye contact with the young blonde.

"Yes." Draco said without hesitation. Though he didn't quite understand why. Bill swung stormbreaker down on the shackles breaking them open releasing Draco. "Thank you." Draco said. Draco could sense that Bill wanted to say more but Rocket ran towards him.

"You are lucky I am so partial towards blondes." Rocket said pointing his finger towards Draco. Draco laughed.

"Thank you for the rescue Rocket. I'm sure they couldn't have done it without you."

"Damn skippy." Rocket said. But Rocket smiled at the blonde and he felt better knowing the kid was safe.

Everyone arrived back at the Milano once Nova Corpsmen showed up to arrest the two lizard people. Thankfully Bill incapacitated them so that they no longer put up a fight. Everyone said goodbye to Bill, Draco hovered behind.

"I'll be up waiting inside." Harry made obvious eyes at Draco. Draco huffed in annoyance at Harry but found it nice that he cared. Bill stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Draco was almost too nervous to speak.

"Can we go somewhere quiet to talk?" Draco asked. Bill smiled at Draco and invaded his space.

"It is not a requirement to thank me for saving you. I simply do it out of the goodness of my heart." Bill could see the disappointment on Draco's face.

"I also wanted to see your adorable face again."

Draco scoffed. "I am not adorable."

"I'm not used to people caring about me or being there for me unless they get something out of it." Draco said. Bill smiled. Draco grabbed the bits of armor he could reach and pulled Bill down so that Draco could kiss him. And kiss him Draco did. Bill wrapped his arms around the young man and held him.

Bill dreaded the moment that Draco would see the true Beta Ray Bill. Not the friendly human facade that he is currently wearing. Draco loves beautiful things, what will he do when he discovers Bill is hardly beautiful underneath? Bill groaned when Draco's tongue slipped into his mouth. If only he knew what he was doing to him. Bill wouldn't think about the pain it would cause. Instead he focused on the amazing creature in his arms.

"Harry are you ok?" Peter knocked on the bathroom door again.

"I'm fine. Just go to bed." Harry said.

"Harry? Obviously something is wrong!" Peter sounded like a petulant lover. Harry wanted to tell him that he was nervous about sex. That he was afraid that Peter would expect him to perform especially after earlier but Harry felt nauseous thinking about it.

Harry came out of the bathroom refusing to look at Peter who wasn't wearing a shirt. Peter grabbed Harry's shoulders and hugged him. "Did I do something?"

"No of course not. I'm not feeling well. I think it might have been something I ate." Harry hated lying. The look of concern on Peter's face made him want to kiss him. But that defeats the purpose.

"I'm going to check on Draco. Maybe talk for a bit. Don't wait up." Harry told him. Peter nodded. Harry left the room and Peter flopped stomach first on the bed.

"Don't worry Peter. Harry's not like the rest. He's not a douchebag who just screws you then leaves." Peter said. "And now I'm talking to myself. Wonderful!" Peter turned off the bedside table and tried to sleep.

-/-

"Potter, what are you doing?" Harry sat down on Draco's bunk.

"I can't sleep in bed with Peter." Harry said. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? Prudish all of a sudden." Harry smacked Draco's shoulder. Draco certainly wished Bill wouldn't have been prudish. Draco liked to think he was being a gentlemen no matter how much he wished he wasn't.

"No. We did something earlier and now I'm worried that if we touch I'm going to get carried away." Harry said "Never would have thought you to be a randy one Harry." Draco said.

"Lorae said my relatives treated me so poorly from starvation and lack of proper care that my libido was underdeveloped. That I was underdeveloped." Harry admitted."

"Well shit Harry." Draco said. "We all thought you were treated like a bloody saint. Like bloody royalty." Harry shook his head.

"I lived in a cupboard the size of a closet until I was eleven. I was my family's butler." Harry said shaking. Draco put a comforting arm around Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry. I never knew." Harry buried his head in Draco's shoulder and a few minutes later Harry was asleep. Draco had been completely wrong about Pot-Harry. He was selfless and kind and forgiving. Draco would change how things proceeded in the future. Harry was his friend now and he wouldn't jeopardize that.

Draco couldn't sleep. Harry's light snoring beside him almost lulled him to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he saw that hideous alien standing over him breathing on his face pushing him around trying to hurt him. Draco climbed out of the small bunk, krept out of the room and found Rocket sitting up at the round table where they usually cuss and discuss as Peter says.

"Trouble sleeping Blondie?" Rocket asked. Draco nodded. Draco felt his eyes water. He wouldn't cry. "Have you ever been so wrong about something followed someone so blinded and had your whole morals shaken up that it completely changes you?" Draco asked.

"I live by a different set of morals kid. I make my own rules. So no I don't know what that's like." Draco shook his head.

"I love my father, you know it's my father and he told me that Harry was raised and treated like a god. He has also raised me to believe that muggles or non-magical people are worthless because they are far less than us but I've never had anyone risk their lives for me before. This crew, this group of people are the most extraordinary people I've ever met." Draco said. Rocket seemed shocked.

"You too kid."

"I'm sorry if I'm keeping you up." Draco said. Rocket shrugged. He didn't want to tell the kid about the nightmares he has that keep him awake at night. Instead he shuffled the cards on table. "How about we make a poker player out of you? I can tell you're almost there." Draco smiled and accepted the cards. Draco's father would frown at this situation, call it scandalous that he is playing a muggle game with a creature no less and yet it felt like the most natural thing to him.


	9. The Truth About Severus Snape

*Here you only get a glimpse of the power that Harry has.*

"I didn't realize I was such a terrible bed mate." Harry grumbled as he made his way out of the room he briefly shared with Draco. Peter ignored Harry as he passed. Harry thought that was odd but before he could talk to Peter he found a waiting Gamora and Drax who were excited to train him. Draco was nursing a cup of what Peter called space coffee only stronger.

"Harry, are you prepared?" Gamora asked. Before he could answer she did a leg sweep and Harry landed on his back.

"Ouch Potter." Draco laughed. He was now standing up and stretching. Gamora did the same to him before Draco was able to move.

"Your uncle said it would be wise for you to train as well." Gamora said before helping Draco off the floor of the Milano.

Peter sat in his pilot chair watching the darkness of space pass by.

"You should know that my godson and Harry have no relationship entanglements." Severus said. He sat in the co-pilot seat. Peter could tell he was deep in thought about something.

"While I believe Harry is just discovering the sexual side of himself, Draco has been fully aware for a while. I think perhaps you might reconsider your silence towards Harry. He has been through a lot. A lot more than I ever gave him credit for and this has been good for him. I would hate for our remaining time here to be heartbreaking for him." Severus said. Peter was thoughtful.

"Thanks for the advice. You must care a lot about him." Severus let out a huff.

"I didn't care as much as I should have Mr. Quill. But it's not too late to learn from our mistakes." Peter nodded.

Harry let out a loud "Fuck." Before Drax punched him in the stomach. Harry was able straddle Drax using his weight to keep his legs pinned down. He knew his shouldn't have been able to but something was different about him. Then he punched Drax in the gut. Drax growled at him. He threw him off and they fought again.

They continued to circle each other. Harry never felt so much adrenaline surging through his body. Harry managed to jump on Drax's back and wrapped his arms around his neck. He tried wrapped his legs around Drax' waist but the man was thick. Harry refused to let up. Eventually he knocked Drax out. He never thought he would be able to do that. They drew the attention of everyone on the ship now.

"He was supposed to tap out." Harry said in a panic. "Drax is a warrior with one purpose. To kill Thanos. Do you think he was taught to ever give up?" Gamora asked.

"He is still breathing. He is ok." Gamora kept fighting Draco who was now wielding a sword.

Drax woke up a moment later and tackled Harry catching him off guard. There was a power surge through the ship that caused a fire in the kitchen. Severus cursed but thankfully him and Rocket were able to put it out. The power surge flew threw Harry's fingers and attacked Drax right in the chest. He flew into a pile of debris sitting in the corner of the Milano.

"What the hell was that?" Peter asked emerging from the cockpit. Harry cowered into a ball.

"I'm so sorry." He nearly cried.

"Harry it's alright." Draco ran over to him even though he was scared by what happened but he wanted to comfort his friend. Severus was by his side too.

"It's because of the artifact." Gamora whispered to Peter. Peter shook his head. Draco was already escorting Harry to his room. Draco glared at Peter before they fully disappeared.

Gamora checked on her friend.

"I'm fine. That was pretty exhilarating." Drax said.

"I can feel his power flowing through me." He added smiling. Peter thought it was creepy.

"You need to tell him Peter." Gamora said. "He fought and held down Drax. A man his size without powers shouldn't have been able to do that."

"Yea, yea. I'll tell him." Peter walked back towards Draco's shared room with Rocket.

"Harry?" He tapped on the door. But Draco walked out of Peter's room.

"He wanted to sleep in your room. He feels safer with you." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Peter asked. Draco huffed. A moment later Draco had Peter pushed against the wall.

"Let me tell you something, Harry feels like a freak right now. His worthless relatives told him he was for years. He never knew how special he was. And now apparently whenever something extraordinary happens to him instead of being happy he immediately closes up and hears every awful word those filthy mud-muggles said about him and about our kind. I know you were pissed about last night. Bloody hell I would be too. Harry is a catch but you don't turn off years of animosity and hate that we had to shag it up in space. Harry likes you. He didn't stay with you last night because he was afraid of his own feelings. Merlin knows it's time he got to have feelings. Other than fear and hate." Draco backed off of Peter. He ran his finger through his hair.

"I care about Harry alright just not in the way you think." Draco added.

"Oh and if you hurt him or pressure him into anything, I know every different kind of poison that can kill a man as soon as it touches his lips and I know the perfect way to hid it so that they never know it was a poison to begin with. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go kick a lady's arse." Draco said.

"Thanks D!" Peter was happy now that Draco gave him a talking too. He should be frightened but at least this cleared the air that Draco and Harry didn't have sex.

"Harry?" Peter said his name as he walked into the room. Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your ship." Harry said. "You didn't hurt her. She is tougher than she looks." Peter said. Harry smiled.

"Did you really not talk to me earlier because you thought I had sex with Draco?" Harry asked. Peter looked embarrassed now. Harry is so innocent. He doesn't know how he could ever imagine Harry doing something like that.

"I'm not exactly the trusting type Harry."

"Neither am I. But I trust you. I trust everyone on this ship." Peter ran his hand up and down Harry's arm. "Most people like to explore their sexual side with multiple partners." Harry nodded. He knew from how Seamus talked and how a few of the Slytherin girls and Ravenclaw boys liked to experiment and get around as Ron liked to put it but that was not Harry.

"That's not who I am Petter. I know what you mean but that is not the type of person I am." Harry said. Peter smiled and leaned into Harry kissing his forehead. He doesn't know why he cares if Harry is only a one woman/man show because they are headed to Earth and soon Peter will leave him and head back to space. It was almost like Harry could hear Peter's thoughts so Harry straddled Peter.

"I'm still pent up from the fighting earlier." Harry said. Peter laughed and pushed his hips up against Harry. Harry gasp. Peter was hard against him. Harry was dying to feel him in his hands and feel Peter's hands on him. Peter fumbled with Harry's zipper and buttons.

"Merlin's tits please just touch me." Harry pleaded. Peter laughed.

"I really don't want to be thinking about Merlin's tits." Peter said. He slid his hand over Harry's hard aching cock. Harry let out a groan.

"Yes." He practically growled. Peter licked his palm before going back to work.

"You feel so good in my hand Harry." Peter purred. Harry was grinded against Peter adding a layer of friction that was about to make him explode. Peter watched Harry with hooded eyes.

"So sexy." Peter whispered as he raised up kissing Harry's stomach. He doesn't know when but Harry pulled his shirt off sometime.

"Not enough Peter." Harry groaned.

"No?" Peter grinned. He turned and pinned Harry underneath him. For the past several months he has daydreamed about this position. Peter raised up and pulled Harry's pants off completely. Harry was going commando. Peter let out a whimper before swallowing Harry's cock whole. Harry arched his back. His fingers digging into Peter's shoulders.

"Oh yes, I'm going to cum. Oh please make me cum." Harry mewled. Peter sucked, up and down relishing the taste of Harry. Peter felt Harry tense under him and then he felt the salty fluid hit his tongue. Peter groaned and kept milking the seed from his cock. When Peter knew Harry was spent he pulled off with an audible pop sound and began to kiss up Harry's body.

"You are incredible." Harry mumbled. His cheeks were flush but he was relaxed. Peter loved the just sexed look on him. Peter undone his pants pulling his cock.

"Stay just like that. Don't worry I'm only going to rub against you." Peter said. Harry nodded and bent his knees making a perfect spot for Peter to lay. Harry felt Peter's cock press against his butt cheeks.

"You feel so good underneath me." Peter whispered. Harry kissed the man and then kissed and sucked on his neck. Peter bucked his hips with a groan. Harry felt the thick heavy cock catch on the rim of his hole. If Peter moved a certain way he would slide in. Harry almost wanted to beg him too. Instead they linked fingers.

"Look at me baby." Peter's voice was raspy. Merlin it was the sexiest thing Harry ever heard. He was throbbing hard again.

"Fuck me Peter. Give me that cock." Harry whispered. His face burning hot.

"Oh fuck." Peter bit his lip. Harry felt Peter's cock pulsed against his hole and suddenly he was covered in Peter's cum. Harry put his hand on his own cock and stroked himself a handful of times coming a second time.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever taken part of." Peter said kissing Harry on the lips. Harry giggled.

"No one has ever accused me of being hot." Harry said. "Trust me Harry. I thought you were sexy before but that injection worked overnight." Peter ran his hands over the place where you could previously see Harry's ribs.

"You are perfect to me."

Harry climbed out of bed first and showered. Peter was still asleep when Harry left the bedroom. Severus was sitting at the table along with Gamora. The two had become friends.

"Did you rest?" Gamora asked. Harry nodded.

"That, whatever it was took a lot out of me."

"Did Peter tell you what that was?" Gamora asked.

"No we were otherwise distracted." Severus scoffed. "The artifact that called you here came with a prophecy. Rocket calls it a legend." Harry shrugged.

"I'm already the chosen one of one prophecy why not another?" He shook his head. "What does the prophecy say?"

"That whoever is brought forth has the power to beat death." Harry let out a sigh. They always had something to do with death.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Harry looked at Severus.

"I have no idea. I imagine you'll be powerful enough to beat anyone, to stay alive, to beat death." Severus shook his head too.

"Does that explain what happened earlier? I was able to fight with Drax like I was his equal." Harry asked. Gamora nodded.

"We think so but we aren't sure how your powers work yet." Harry let out a sigh.

"You are not a freak Harry." Severus said. "Your mother would be very proud of you. Of the man you've become and how well you've handled everything." Harry wanted to glare at the older man but his face softened. "Everyone always talk about my father. No one ever mentions my mother. Except that I have her eyes."

Severus took a sip of space coffee and grimaced. "I've never told anyone this Harry so please listen carefully." Harry nodded. "I met your mother when we were just nine years old. She was upset because of the names her sister had been calling her. Lilly never found anyone who did magic too so you can imagine her relief and happiness when she found that I was able to do magic as well. We spent nearly every day together after that." Severus said. He became quiet for a moment. Gamora was also listening intently to her friend.

"Then we both got our letters to Hogwarts and neither of us could contain our excitement. We both read up everything we could in Hogwarts: A History. But nothing prepared us for when we got there. Lilly was sorted into Gryffindor and I was sorted into Slytherin. Lilly told me after the sorting that no matter what that she was still my friend. That was the thing about your mother Harry, she could always sense when someone needed comforting. She always knew what to say and how to say it. We stayed friends until our fifth year. She reminded me a lot of your Granger. Headstrong and always with her head in a book studying for the next exam. In fifth year I became friends with the wrong crowd. I won't deny it. Your mother made it quite clear that she didn't like my other friends. She never spent time with James or Sirius up to this point because they were harsh bullies." Severus let out a sigh.

"I was jealous. I called your mother the worst name I could." Harry felt his eyes water. He could tell how much that impacted Severus and how much it must have impacted his mother. He hadn't realized that Severus's story has drawn a crowd. "She took up with James and I never talked to her again. But that didn't stop me from rushing to their house once I heard what the Dark Lord did. I begged Dumbledore to protect her. To protect your mother but there was nothing to be done at that point. He told me the only thing I could do was work for the Order. I've been a double agent since. I know you think I hate you but I don't. I never did. I could never hate something that Lilly brought into this world. I ruined things with her. I promise to be better going forward Harry." Severus said with choked sob. Harry dove for the man and pulled him into a hug.

"Your a right git and a pain in my arse but my mother obviously loved you for years and I can only imagine that if you had apologized she would have welcomed you back with open arms but you'll have to settle for second best." Harry said. Severus hugged Harry tighter.

"Thank you Harry."

There was a loud bang and then flashing lights over the ship.

"I didn't do it." Harry held his hands up.

"We are under attack." Peter said moving from where he was standing listening to Severus' story to the cockpit. "Rocket, Gamora. I need you up here. We are definitely under attack. Everyone else strap in. Don't make me warn you again Groot." Peter yelled over the beeping.


End file.
